Square One
by CreativityFlow
Summary: Bart and Jaime's relationship had leapt milestones from when Bart first went back in time, with the plan to destroy Blue Beetle. They had saved the world, became friends, became more than friends. Now... Well, now they're back to square one.
1. Chapter 1

**BluePulse Week Day Three: Nightmare. I had fun with this one, simply because I love to torture characters. Tomorrow is Happiness, so I made Day 3 and Day 2 go together, like a Part 1 and 2 thing. So don't worry, this isn't that big of a cliffhanger.**

* * *

Jaime watched fearfully as Bart's breathing increased, and the heart monitor by the bedside began beeping so rapidly it sounded like a high pitched whine.

Barry had assured him it was normal, and that Bart was just fine, but Jaime gripped the smaller speedsters hand a bit tighter with every drawn out beep.

He just wanted Bart to wake up. Nobody said it, but he knew that it took a lot to take a speedster down, especially for this long. Their increased healing factor usually had them up and about in no time, and Jaime was fearful as to what this could mean.

It had been a nasty blow to the head, and Jaime shuddered as he remembered Bart's body crumple to the ground.

Three days. That couldn't be a good sign.

Slowly, gently, Jaime leaned across the bed, resting his forehead against Bart's. "Please, _cariño_ ," he begged. "Please wake up. _Por favor, despertarse_."

Nothing. Heartbroken, Jaime lowered his head to cot and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

He awoke to the sound of startled cry.

Bleary eyed, Jaime leapt to his feet, Khaji Da already loading up the weapons, and swiveling to fave the door.

A more panicked scream filled the air, and Jaime turned towards Bart, who was awake, and staring at him in horror.

"Bart," he breathed, dropping the armor and reaching for his boyfriends hand. " _Dios mio_ , don't do that again. I was worried sick, _esè_."

Bart paled, and yanked his hand free. Before Jaime could blink, the younger boy was pushing himself into a corner, looking shocked and terrified all at once.

"Bart?" Jaime asked. "H-hey, what's wrong?"

His mouth opened and closed a few times, before he finally forced out, "Get away from me!"

 _The Bart Allen is responding with hostile intentions_ , Khaji Da whispered. _Reason: unknown. Suggested course of action: ...unknown._

Jaime huffed. "Yeah, thanks for that, buddy," he whispered, but from Bart's reaction, he guessed the younger had still heard.

"L-look, Beetle, I'm warning you," Bart said, his eyes flitting over the area, looking for an escape, "I'm not afraid of you. You aren't collaring me."

Jaime froze. "Collar? Bart, do... do you know who I am? Where you are?"

Bart's face went red with anger. "I'm not _stupid_ , Beetle. You probably have me in one of those meta facilities. You're _not_ collaring me."

"Okay," Jaime said softly, raising his hands in what he hoped was a relaxing manner. "It's okay. I- I'm going to call someone, okay?"

Bart's eyes didn't leave him, and he looked so scared, Jaime felt lost. Slowly, so Bart could clearly see what he was doing, Jaime reached a hand up to his ear, where he tapped his comm.

" _Blue?_ " Robin asked. " _Everything_ _okay?_ "

"He-," Jaime cleared his throat. "Bart's awake. But, but he's not-. I think we need to bring Flash in. Actually, anyone but me."

And didn't that hurt to say? Jaime wasn't sure what Bart remembered, or what was going on in his mind, but he knew it was bad. The speedster probably had no recollection of the past year, which meant no memory of how he saved the world, saved his grandfather, saved _Jaime_ from becoming the monster Bart was remembering now.

" _Blue?_ _What's_ _wrong?_ " Robin asked.

"Bart lost his memory," he reported, voice monotonous as he turned away from his boyfriend. "Someone else needs to get in here, now."

There was a eat of silence. "The Flash has been notified. He'll be there in a second."

Robin didn't even get to finish his sentence before the door to the medbay flew open, and Barry Allen, dressed in his hero suit stormed in.

"Bart," he sighed, rushing to kneel by his grandsons side. "Hey, buddy, do you remember me?"

Bart didn't tear his eyes away from Jaime, who gave him a heart broken look.

"I'll... I'll leave," he said, pointing to the door.

Barry looked apologetic, but nodded. "That's probably best. Thank you, Jaime."

Jaime stared at Bart for a little longer, hoping for any kind of spark of recognition, but was disappointed. Quickly, he turned away and marched out the door. He ignored everyone for the rest of the day, instead choosing to do extra training in the gyms.

He imagined every dummy he took down was future him.

* * *

"Jaime."

Jaime turned, finally stopping his assault on the hologram dummy. Aqualad stood before him, looking apologetic.

"Bart-"

"Is he okay?" he asked, automaticall powering down, his mind filling with images of Bart running away, getting hurt, or worse.

"He is fine," Kaldur assured. "He has calmed down some, and is willing to meet the rest of the team."

Jaime slumped and nodded. "I guess I should leave then."

He gathered his things and turned to leave, but was stopped when Kaldur placed a hand on his shoulder. He avoided the older heroes eyes, choosing to stare straight ahead.

"I know this must be difficult," Kaldur started, "and I realize how worried you are for Bart. But with his heightened metabolism, I am sure he will regain his memories soon. And if not, once he is comfortable with the idea, we can start looking into more options."

Jaime didn't ask what kind of options. He knew it could mean anything from tech to magic, so he just nodded and continued to leave.

He made it to the kitchen, where he planned to grab an apple for the road when Khaji Da hissed, _the Bart Allen is close._

Jaime froze. "How close?" he asked softly.

Barry turned the corner, leaving the kitchen, and the older speedster stopped in his tracks. Jaime cursed himself, and took a step back.

"Oh, Bart, I think I left something on the table-"

It was too late. Bart had already rounded the corner and caught sight of Jaime.

Both boys stopped breathing.

"I-I," Jaime stuttered, "I was just leaving.

Bart stared at him with wide eyes, and hid himself behind his grandfather.

"Jaime," Barry called, but the teen shook his head.

"Be safe, cariño," he said, then turned back to Barry. "Keep me updated?"

"Of course," he promised.

Then with one last look to Bart, Jaime left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Later than usual for BluePulse Week, I know, but I just finished this, so it probably has tons of typos. Oh well, I can fix it later. Anyway, here is Day Four: Happiness.**

* * *

Jaime was worried. Beyond worried. He avoided the team, he avoided mountain, he avoided his parents questions.

Kaldur and Robin called him once the other day to inform him Bart still hadn't regained his memories. Apparently, he was convinced he was being held prisoner by Reach soldiers, and refused to believe anything anyone said. Barry had tried to convince him otherwise, and watched over him, but the younger speedster simply refused to believe that the world he had known no longer existed.

It had been three days. Three days since Bart woke up, since Jaime last saw him.

 _The Bart Allen will return, Jaime Reyes_ , Khaji Da said, sounding oddly comforting. _From research, it can be assumed that the Bart Allen will recover faster if surrounded by familiar faces_.

"Oh, you expect me to waltz in there and give him a heart attack?" Jaime asked. "You saw him the other day. He was _terrified_ , _esé_. Of _me_."

 _Do not blame yourself, Jaime Reyes._

Jaime didn't bother responding. He knew it wasn't him who scared Bart so much - it was an alternate future him. But he almost did become that monster that enslaved humanity. If it weren't for Bart...

His thoughts were cut off by the quiet beeping of his communicator, and Jaime gave a long, drawn out sigh before answering.

" _¿Què paso?_ "

" _Blue, we need you at HQ_." Robins words were stiff, and sounded strained.

Immediately, Jaime sits up and allows the Blue Beetle armor to climb over his skin. "What's wrong?"

His mind jumped to Bart, but they surely wouldn't call him in if it was? Bart was terrified of him, and would only run away if Jaime showed up.

" _It's a long story_ ," Robin said.

Jaime flew out his window, careful to be sure none of the neighbors were watching. "I'm on my way."

For once, Khaji Da let him fly in silence, and Jaime spent the short flight to the nearest zeta tube worrying about Bart. He had supposedly spent most of his time at the Allens', but did visit the team whenever the Flash was needed. Maybe if he rushed to the briefing or whatever it was they needed him for, he could avoid any confrontation.

He winced as the computer announced his presence, but was shocked when no one came to greet him. It was quiet.

"Khaji Da?" he whispered, hesitating to take the first step.

 _Scanning_ , the scarab stated, and after a couple clicks, reported, _heat signatures suggest life forms in the kitchen and gym._

Still cautious (whether it be of a potential intruder or Bart, Jaime wasn't sure), he crept towards the kitchen. His footsteps were nearly silent, but he still winced when he felt headed too much noise.

Before he could turn the corner into the kitchen, a hand landed on his shoulder, and Jaime yelped, Khaji Da automatically forming a pulse cannon and pointing it at the attacker.

"Whoa, Blue, calm down," Robin said, raising his hands and raising an eyebrow.

" _Dios mio_ ," Jaime sighed. "Don't sneak up on me like that, Rob."

"Sorry," he smirked, but Jaime didn't believe him in the slightest. "You really might want to be careful, though. Bart's still a little jumpy."

"Bart...?" Jaime shook his head. "He's here? Now?"

"Jaime!"

He had barely had time to register the word before a blue of auburn hair crashed into him, practicality hanging off his neck.

"Bart?" he asked, hesitating to hug the speedster back. "I thought you guys were going to call me?"

"He woke up this morning with most of his memory back," Robin explained. "There's still some things he isn't clear on-"

"I remember enough," Bart insisted, still clinging to Jaime like he would suddenly disappear.

Behind his mask, Robin rolled his eyes. "Just be careful with him, Blue. We still need to keep him for observation."

"Yeah," Jaime agreed, "sure thing."

Robin nodded, and turned to leave, but Bart tensed. "Uh, hey, Rob! Where ya going ah-me-go? What happened to that movie marathon you promised?"

And Jaime understood. Bart remembered enough to know where and when he was, he remembered that Jaime wasn't stuck on mode. But those memories from the alternate future were still fresh in his mind. Though Bart seemed to be comfortable hanging off him like a leech, he obviously didn't want to be alone with him just yet.

Slowly, giving Bart plenty of time to back away, Jaime gently placed a kiss to his boyfriends cheek.

"I think a movie marathon sounds great, _cariño_ ," he said, glancing at Robin, who nodded. "Besides, we still haven't got you to sit down to watch the rest of the Star Wars movies yet, and to some people, that's considered a crime."

Bart grinned, and he looked relieved. "I'll go start the popcorn!" he announced, and was gone.

After a moment, Robin left, presumably going to gather the others to watch the movie. Jaime quickly followed.

"Did he really just get his memory back this morning?" Jaime asked.

"Yesterday," Robin told him. "But I think he was still too scared and too ashamed to face you, so he put it off."

Jaime nodded. "Do you think this is okay?" he asked. "I mean, I don't want to overdo it, you know? Maybe I should leave."

"Bart's the one that insisted we call you. We were going to wait another day or two, to make sure he didn't have any relapse, but he wouldn't let it go," Robin explained. "That probably means he wants you to stay."

Jaime only nodded.

It wasn't until about halfway through _Return of the Jedi_ that Jaime felt Bart actually relax into his side. A smile spread across his lips as he tentatively wrapped his arm around the younger boys shoulders, and he would swear Bart vibrated, even if only for a second.

Bart would be okay. Jaime would help him as much as he could, put as much distance between them as Bart needed. Whatever he wanted, Jaime would comply.

Because he couldn't imagine giving this up. He couldn't imagine having to go through life without his speedster by his side.

"Wait, they're siblings?" Bart asked, jerking up.

Jaime laughed, a full body laugh. Robin shushed him, so he stifled his giggles and nuzzled Bart's cheek. The speedster didn't react other than to lean closer, otherwise preoccupied with the movie.

And Jaime was okay with that. He was happy with it. He was happy.


End file.
